Amazon Princess
by deadman68
Summary: Diana was chosen by the goddess Aphrodite to be the Champion of the Amazons. She must travel to Man's World live among them and somehow connect Themyscira to Man's World without knowing how, She is drawn home when her mother and sisters are attacked by the King of the Underworld.
1. The Champion Is Choosen

**Hello world, this is deadman68 now I'm bringing you the origins of Diana Prince a.k.a. Wonder Woman in a created universe by Vampireboy45 called Earth-30, here are some other stories in this universe...**

**Batman Begins- Vampireboy45**

**Man Of Steel- myself**

**The Fastest Man Alive- Invader Abigail**

**Green Lantern: The First Flight by Vampireboy45**

**Coming Soon:**

**Red X Origins by RonRon10**

_December 31, 1980_

**Themyscira**

Diana and Artemis squared off in the ring. Their fellow Amazon sisters sat in the stands watching the two sparring off. Diana's mother Queen Hippolyta sat in her throne above everyone else. Diana needs this to become champion of the Amazons and take her rightful place at her mother's side. Becoming champion of the Amazons also meant that Diana would for the first time in her life leave her home and head to Man's world.

Diana shifted to the side as Artemis came at her with her sword. Diana blocked her attack with her shield, but Artemis swept her leg out from underneath her. Diana hit the ground hard. She looked up just in time to see Artemis coming down at her. She rolled away just as Artemis landed. Diana spun on her back and landed a kick right to Artemis' knee making the goddess fall to one knee. Diana then did a kip-up and stood up.

She pointed her sword at Artemis' neck then said,

"Do you surrender?"

Artemis smiled then brought her shield up with such velocity that she was able to knock Diana's sword out of her hand. Diana went into a defense stance with her round shield out in front of her. Diana couldn't wait for Artemis to make the first move so she flew at her sister. She used her shield to bat Artemis' sword to the side, then landed a punch to Artemis' jaw knocking her to the ground again.

"Last chance Artemis… give up now," Diana said with a growl.

Both girls stopped when Diana's mother Queen Hippolyta clapped. Diana helped Artemis up off the ground. They turned to face their Queen who made her way towards them. As she neared Diana and Artemis, they each got down on one knee.

"We have all witnessed a great match today to determine the champion of the Amazons and the Ambassador for Themyscira in Man's world." Queen Hippolyta said with a smile on her face.

The other Amazon's roared with approval and cheers.

"The Champion of the Amazon is…. DIANA!" Queen Hippolyta announced shocking many including Diana herself.

Both Diana and Artemis stood up. Diana turned to face her sister and said,

"Mother are you sure? Clearly Artemis is a better choice than I."

"I choose you because I want you to have a life outside Themyscira." her mother replied.

Diana hugged her mother then walked off towards the palace. She couldn't believe it. She had been chosen as the Amazon Champion. When she reached her room she let out a loud cheer, but quickly pulled herself -together when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" she said.

The door opened and in walked her mother who was carrying a brown box. "Mother?" she asked with a raised eyebrow keeping her sight on the box her mother was carrying.

She watched as her mother set the box down on her bed and turned to face her.

"Diana if you are to represent the Amazons in Man's world then you must wear the traditional battle gear." Queen Hippolyta told her.

Diana reached over and opened the box. Inside was two pieces of clothing and two sliver bracelets, the first piece of clothing was a red top with gold trim on the top and bottom. The gold trim on the top formed two W's on top of each other. The second piece of clothing was blue bottoms with white stars to resemble Man's American flag. Diana couldn't believe it. The next objects were the two sliver bracelets.

"Those will be able to deflect bullets and make sure that no one is harmed." her mother told her.

Diana smiled then closed the box. She looked up at her mother and saw that she was holding a gold rope.

"Mother, what's the rope for?" She asked.

Her mother replied, "This is the lasso of truth, anymore you use it on will have to tell you truth and will not be able to lie."

Diana was then given the lasso.

"When you are done changing into your new things, come see me before you are to leave." Hippolyta told her before leaving the room.

Diana stood from her bed. She quickly removed her dirty battle armor from earlier. She ran and took a nice bath. When she stepped out of the bathroom after her bath, with a towel around her, she made her way to her bed. She opened the box up again. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the blue bottoms on. Then the red boots with a white stripe. The next piece was the red top. She took another breath, then she grabbed the lasso and placed it on her hip.

She left the room and made her way down the hall straight to the throne room where she found her mother staring at a statue of Aphrodite, the goddess of love.

"Mother" Diana said when she reached her.

Her mother didn't reply at first. Then she said, "I didn't choose you my daughter…. to be the champion of the Amazons…. You were chosen by Aphrodite."

"Why me?" Diana asked.

"Aphrodite believes that you are the one to bring peace between Man's world and ours."

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Diana.

"She didn't tell me…. all she said was that you would know when the time was right. I just hope it doesn't entail you falling in love with a man… you know how I dislike them."

"Yet you still haven't told me why." Diana said.

A chuckle came from her mother who then pulled out an object. Diana looked down and saw that her mother was holding a gold tiara with a red star.

"What is that for?" Diana asked still looking at the tiara.

"This is a symbol of the Amazons, it will also turn your blonde hair black to help disguise you when go off to protect the people of Man's world. When you wish to have personal time, then take the tiara off. Your black hair will turn back to blonde and you can be free to do what you want with no one knowing who you are." Queen Hippolyta said before reaching up and placing the tiara on her daughter's head.

Just as her mother had said, her golden blonde hair turned black. "Now go my child." her mother said.

Diana gave her mother one last hug before leaving the room. She heard the sounds of clapping when she walked outside. She looked around with wide eyes as she saw every Amazon standing there, including Artemis. Diana walked over and gave her a hug.

"Be safe little sister." Artemis had whispered into her ear.

Diana hugged her some more then let go. She walked down the steps then flew up into the air. As she flew she started to cry, for this would be the last time she would ever see her home, as she was not allowed to return until she completed her objective. She needed to somehow make a connection between Themyscira and Man's world. She looked down, and that's when she saw it… Man's world. She had to admit it looked beautiful from this distance. She kept flying and soon landed on the ground of the first place she reached. She looked around and that's when she saw a giant sign that read….

**Welcome to New York City, New York**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to check out the other origin stories thanks don't forget to review**


	2. Entering Man's World

**Hello everyone, I'm finally back with another chapter for Amazon Princess now this will be a short chapter but I promise to make it up to you guys in chapter 3 which is a minor crossover with Vampireboy45's Batman Begins. Anyways please enjoy this chapter then go check out my other two DC Universe Earth 30 stories Man of Steel and Arrow thanks!**

***I don't own Diana Prince or Katherine Kane**

Diana stared at the sign some more then opening the only burlap sack with her. She pulled out a change of clothes. She quickly changed into them before anyone saw her, when she was done she placed her Amazon attire back in the sack then entered the town. Since it was nighttime she didn't see many people but as she was walking she heard commotion coming from an alleyway. She ran then stop when she reached her destination, looking down she saw two men and a woman. From what it looked like the men were going to harm the woman, "Leave her alone" Diana shouted, the two men turned to face her and started laughing when they saw her. "I will not ask again" she growled, one of the men turned his attention to the woman while the other stared making his way towards Diana.

The man was carrying a knife, which she noticed so when he swung at her, she grabbed his wrist, and then twisted it making him drop it in pain. She brought her fist back then punched him in the nose and both of them heard a cracking nose. She picked the man up into the air then threw him into the nearby dumpster, she then turned her attention to the other man who had seen what she did to his partner. He then took off running, Diana would go after him but decided against it, as she wanted to check on the woman so she walked over to her. "Are you okay?" she asked her, to whom the woman replied,

"Yes thank you…. My name is Katherine Kane, I run the local Wayne Enterprises here" Diana helped her up off the ground, Diana started to leave, "Please wait…" she stopped and turned to face Katherine. "Please let me repay you by cooking dinner for you" she said, Diana went to refuse but Katherine shook her head then grabbed her hand and started dragging Diana to her apartment. "So may I know your name?" Katherine asked to which Diana replied by saying,

"My name is Diana Prince"

"Where are you from Diana?" asked Katherine.

"An Island" Diana replied.

"Which?" asked Katherine. Diana didn't answer at first then said,

"It's an Island you wouldn't find on any map here" she stood there waiting for Katherine to say something but she didn't then they continued on their way to Katherine's apartment.

"So I take it that you have no place to live or work?" Katherine asked and Diana shook her head. "Then you will work for me and live with me as my roommate" then as if Katherine knew what Diana was thinking she said, "And no you're not imposing because I'm 100% alright with this… I mean you saved me from two dirty ugly bastards who might've raped me"

(Later That Night)

Diana was sitting at the table with her untouched plate in front of her, "Oh come on… your telling me that you've never had a American made cheeseburger where your from?" Katherine asked her. Diana shook her head, which made Katherine face palm. "Try it…. Trust me you'll like it" she said, Diana hesitated then picking up the burger then took a bite out of it. She chewed it then after swallowing her eyes lit up. "Good isn't it?" asked Katherine, Diana nodded her head then continued to eat her burger.

"So I must ask Katherine…"

"Please call me Kate, everyone does" Kate interjected; Diana nodded her head then continued.

"So I must ask Kate, what do you do exactly?"

"I work at the local Wayne Enterprises here in New York, on certain days the CEO flies out here for a meeting he holds talking to myself and Jason Blade who head of Blade Enterprises" Kate replied before taking a bite of her burger. "Mr. Wayne is really nice, he always calls to make sure that I have everything and to see if the company is running smoothly," she adds before taking a sip of her drink. "Why Mr. Blade can somewhat of an ego on him but is like Bruce very sweet but I really think that's because their best friends"

(Later That Night)

Diana and Kate left Kate's apartment, they made their way down the street to a clothing store where Kate was set to get Diana some clothes for tomorrow was her first day of work. Diana must've tired on multiple dresses cause when they were finally finished she walked out with six bags of different kinds of dresses. "Kate I can believe you did this? You must allow me to pay you back when I can" Diana said with glee. Kate waved her off then the two girls made their way towards their way back to Kate's apartment.

Diana placed her bags in the guest room, a knock on the door made her turn to see Kate standing there. "So tomorrow inside of going to the office straight away we're to going to pick up Bruce from the airport then make our way over to the company" she said, Diana nodded then after putting her new clothes away she got ready for bed seeing as she was going to have an early morning tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading everyone please review if you have a chance thanks again.**


End file.
